Lost
by StoryboardMortician
Summary: There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go.
1. Prelude: Vows

**_Author's Note:_**_ For those of you who have read "**I Hated Him**," this is the story behind will be mostly in InuYasha's POV as the first one was in Kagome's POV. If that doesn't work out, then it will most likely be in 3rd person. Well, until then, **ENJOY YO!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prelude<em>**

**_ Vows_**

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed a very red faced, white haired teenage boy. He stood stock still, as if shocked into paralysis, gaping in pure disbelief at the outfit that had just been presented to him.

"What's wrong with it?" huffed the young, raven haired girl who was holding the outfit in her hands. She studied his flushed face as well as the look of great distaste that painted his handsome features. Her piercing, hazelnut gaze bore into him, but true to his overly stubborn nature, he just snorted as he crossed his arms across his toned, broad chest; his white mane of unkempt hair swished around his shoulders as he turned his head from her gaze. His white ears, which very much resembled those of a dog's, twitched as he heard her sigh heavily.

"It's ugly…and weird. I mean, what is _**this**_ and what are _**these**_?" he said as he turned back towards her and plucked at the pieces of the ensemble she had put together for him; her fingers dug into the cloth as he resumed his usual whining and her patience grew thinner and thinner with every word he uttered. His clawed fingers brushed against the smooth, pallid skin of her hand and her paper thin patience vanished as a shiver ran through the length of her body; a light pink blush began to powder her cheeks so she quickly hid her face behind the clothing she held in her slightly trembling grip. Peeking around at it, she marveled at his weather tanned skin; his beautifully glowing honey eyes; the tangled mess of white that sat atop his head and his battle hardened, yet still tantalizing face stirred in her familiar feelings of longing and of undying devotion. Her eyes wandered down the rest of him and her blush turned to a vermillion rush of color as she remembered how she had stumbled upon him and Miroku bathing in a hot spring. She had seen him reclining against the smooth surface of the spring's rocks and the image of his battle scarred yet flat and toned chest, strong, lean arms and how the steam from the water made him appear as some sort of vapory fantasy was forever imprinted on her brain. She had stood there until he turned his head and looked dead at her; even though she was hidden by both the thick trunk of a tree and a thicket of bushes, she could have sworn he had known she was there. She fled when he turned his head back towards Miroku. She had never breathed a word of it to anyone, not even to Sango, but on occasion he would look at her and a wispy smile would appear and she knew, deep in the corner of her mind where she kept that incident filed, that he had known all along.

Not seeming to notice, the young boy continued to meticulously pick apart his outfit, not being shy in voicing his distaste at every piece he disliked; which was pretty much the entire garb.

"Well you're the one who wants to follow me through school. You can't expect me to bring you there looking like…like you're dressed for an early Halloween! People in my time have never seen a hanyuo, they've only heard about them in stories and brief mentions in books. If you want to come, you'll put this on, one way or another," the ebony locked, chestnut eyed girl said, a hint of anger and a dash of a threat seasoning her words. The young hanyuo just narrowed his golden eyes and sneered, exposing a bleached white fang. A mocking challenge seeped into his voice as he boldly stood up straight and turned his back on her.

"Oh yeah? How do plan on making me, one way or another?" but as the words left his lips, his brain managed to finally catch up and he reflexively grasped at the purple beaded and fang charmed necklace that hung around his neck. Panic flooded his blood and mind as he spun around as she opened her mouth to utter the one word which could cause the noble and arrogant hanyuo to gravel.

"_**Wait**_! OK, OK, I'll put the damned things on," he cried, clamping a hand over her mouth before a single syllable could be uttered. He let go of her mouth when she nodded and began to lick the palm of his hand; he muttered curses under his breath as he wiped his saliva covered hand on his pants. A look of gratified triumph covered her face as a smile broke the anger and a glitter of her old, enthusiastically happy self lit up her eyes. In that moment, he was mesmerized by her beauty; it was times like these that he found himself drifting away, lost in toffee seas. She was truly more beautiful than any woman he had even known, even Kikyo; that much he could no longer deny. He still felt an obligation to the long dead, yet living priestess who had stolen his heart so many decades ago. His love for her had diminished nearly entirely as Kagome now occupied his heart fully; yet he could not let Kikyo go. A very audible throat clear broke him from his trance; he quickly refocused on Kagome's face and immediately noticed the blush powdering her fair cheeks. Feeling a blush of his own beginning to form, he quickly snatched up the clothing now lying on her bed and stalked towards the bathroom.

"Do you need any help putting any of it on?" Kagome's voice said softly from the other side of the door. He could not help it as his face flushed a light red at the thought of having Kagome in the bathroom with him as he got undressed. He shook the arousing image from his head and rolled his eyes as he slipped out of his usual outfit that consisted of his fire-rat skin kamon and fumbled with the pieces in his new look.

"I'm sure I can figure it out," he answered as he slipped into each new piece, only to have to strip them off again to either turn them around or right side out.

"If you say so InuYasha," Kagome said, a giggle bubbling under her words. Although he knew that he should be aggravated at her suggestion that he could not even get dressed on his own, the combination of the images that now played through his mind and the fact that her voice always had the power to sooth him, he could not help but to feel at ease.

He yearned to hold her in his arms and whisper to her everything his heart was bursting to say, but his pride and insecurities at being a half-breed stopped him cold each time. Even though he knew that she did not care that he was half human or half demon, he felt as if she would love him better if he were more powerful; he could protect her better and give her everything he could not know if he was a full fledged demon. He heard her humming to herself as she waited for him to finish and a smile of deep rooted sadness crept onto his still features.

"I will always be there for you Kagome. I will protect you at all costs, I will _**not**_ loose you, I _**can't**_ loose you," he silently vowed as he fitted himself with the last piece of his outfit, a black cap with the bill shadowing his features so that only his mouth was visible under the darkness it cast, and nodded to his reflection. He would protect her forever, at _**all**_ costs; even his own.


	2. Blushing Lunch Hour

**_Author's Note: OK, so this story won't be as long as the sequel , "I Hated Him," and this one is broken up into chapters. So it should only be another two or three chapters at least. No more than 5 is what I'm hoping. So enjoy YO!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 1<strong>_

**_Blushing Lunch Hour_**

Staring blankly at the back of the head of some guy who has quite a many white flakes in his hair, I begin to doze off. It was nearly what Kagome called "lunchtime" and I already felt as if I had been here for hours upon hours. Dropping my head to the cool wood of the desk beneath me, I sigh heavily and close my tired eyes, revealing in the placid darkness that resides behind their lids.

"How in the hell does she do this everyday? I'm so bored I could seriously cry," I think to myself as the voice of the teacher drones on; I'm not even sure what he's teaching, it has something to do with triangles and numbers I guess from what's scribbled all over the green wall behind him. Turning my head lazily, I spy her from the corner of my eye. She is staring straight ahead and only breaks her concentrated stare to diligently copy down something the teacher draws across the green wall. The midday sun shines in through the window besides her and lights her up with a beautiful backdrop of sun spray; I can feel a smile break my bored features and I let it. It's embarrassing to admit, but I am completely smitten by this damn wench. The way she smiles, the music of both her laugh and voice, the smooth silkiness of her raven hair, the flawless features of her skin, face and curves of her body, and the way she smells of virgin jasmine fields makes me melt into a pool of her. I've never felt this way before, not even when it came to Kikyo; now don't get me wrong. Kikyo was, or is, a damn beautiful woman, but she's nothing in comparison to the flawless, natural beauty Kagome possess. Seeming to sense my eyes on her, she turns her gaze from the front of the small room and settles it on me. Her eyes seem to be smiling to match the small one that plays on her lips, and instead of smiling back or anything like what I should be doing, I just roll my eyes and look away. I feel her gaze for another minute or so and then it's gone and I mentally punch myself for being a stubborn, moronic, prideful idiot. All I have to do pull her aside, plant a well past due kiss on her slick, moist lips and all doubt would be extinguished; hell, I wouldn't even have to say anything, which is perfect.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," I say to myself as a loud bell sound echoes in the room and I jump as the sound assaults my delicate ears for at least the tenth time today. I stand up and grab a large black bag with a strap Kagome has told me is called a "book bag" and sling it over my shoulder. She walks up right besides me and I get an overwhelming whiff of her scent and all of a sudden, the long hours sitting in small rooms surrounded by reeking people all seem worth it.

"OK, it's lunchtime InuYasha! I brought your favorite, chicken ramen!" she says, a giddiness spilling into her voice, as we sit at a long table covered in small sticky spots and even larger wet spots. I carefully avoid a combo wet/sticky spot and sit besides her as she pulls out a container filled with hot chicken ramen. My mouth begins to water as I reach for the container; as I reach for it, she does too and our hands collide. I can feel her slim, soft fingers beneath my own and I feel a heat rush my face and as I look to her, I see that the same heat has her face flushed a deep pink. My hand lingers atop hers and as I stare into her wide open, wanting doe brown eyes I know that it's finally going to happen.

"This is it InuYasha. It's finally going to happen and there's not a damn thing you're going to do to fuck it up!" my inner self commands and I willingly obey it. Closing the gap between us, I can smell both the ramen and her jasmine scent assault my senses, but just as we come closer, a bang on the table jolts us out of our mini trance.

"Kagome, you never introduced us to your new friend!" a squeaky, highly annoying voice says as it pierces our mood and shatters it thoroughly. I look down at the ramen in my hands and I squeeze the container dangerously hard as familiar anger begins to flow though my blood. I'm hot tempered and I'm the first to admit it, and if you don't like it, too damn bad for you.

A hand on my thigh stops me from obliterating the flimsy plastic container though, as a blush fires up my face again; her hand is so damn close to my manhood, which is precariously stuffed into these things she calls "skinny jeans," that I'm scared to death that the tightening in them will give me away. I begin to breathe more rapidly as she squeezes my thigh in a reassuring gesture that only makes my blush hotter and my grip tighter.

"Sorry! Anyway, this is InuYasha girls," Kagome says to the three girls that have seated themselves in front of us. I look up slightly to peer at them from underneath the bill of my hat and I hear all three take in sharp breaths. They all have a very light pink blush powdering their cheeks and I look to Kagome for an answer, but I get it as one of the girls reaches across the table, takes my clawed hand in hers and shakes it vigorously.

"My names Yuki and it is _**very nice**_ to meet you!" she says and as she lets go of my hand, another one of them grabs it before it can hit the table.

"My names Eri and I'm _**sooo**_ jealous of Kagome for meeting you first," she says as she lets go of my hand as the last girl takes it and grips it tightly. She doesn't shake it, no; she instead just grips it in both of hers and stares dead into my eyes.

"My names Ayumi and you are, hands down, the hottest guy I have ever seen and I want to jump your bones so bad right now, it hurts," she says and as soon as the words leave her mouth she is being dragged away from me by the other two, Eri and Yuki I think their names are.

"Ayumi! Jeesh, he's obviously with Kagome, lucky dog," Eri says as she flashes Kagome a jealously coy smile. I look towards Kagome again and her face is fire red as she shakes her head vigorously. Part of me is relieved that she's embarrassed by the notion that we're together, but another part of me is hurt deeply; yet another part of me though wonders what the Ayumi girl meant by her wanting to "jump my bones."

"Maybe she doesn't feel like I do, but I know you love me ramen," I think to myself as I open the container and down its entire contents in one swallow. All four girls look at me, 3 out of the 4 have astounded expressions on their faces and I smile proudly. I can feel Kagome's hot, mostly angry glare on me though, but I just shrug and reach for some of the sugar cookies she has brought and begin to lazily munch on those as the girl chat begins and I tune them out.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go InuYasha?" Kagome says as she pokes me in the arm gently. My head snaps up from its place on my chest, for I must have fallen asleep as they gabbed on and on. I look up at her with sleep hazing my mind still, but I can still process the good humored smile spread across her face. Standing up and stretching until I hear my bones crack and a warm sensation flow through me, I feel ready for the rest of this torturous school day.<p>

"Yep, lets get this over with," I say as I look over at her, a determined smile of my own now set on my face. She hugs her books against her and her smile brightens ten-fold and I wonder what she's acting so perky about; I spy a very light pink blush on her cheeks and I frown. Noticing my confused frown, she turns around hastily and rapidly walks ahead of me instead of answering my confused expression. I notice that the few people left in the lunchroom are looking at me in a very inquisitive yet disapproving way, which just adds to my overall state of bewilderment.

"Wait for me!" I call to her as she disappears from the lunchroom and down the hallway in a flash of green and black. I trot after her, but in the back of my kind I'm still wondering what in the hell just happened.


	3. Wardrobe Malfunctions

**_Author's Note: _**OK, so only one more chapter to go. The last one will be the longest because it's going to wrap up the story and lead into "I Hated Him," if everything goes as planned. So, enjoy this chapter YO!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2<strong>

_**Wardrobe Malfunctions**_

"She's barely talked to me all day, I wonder if I should say something?" I think to myself as I sit cross legged on the carpeted floor of her room. She has her back to me as she slaves over books and pages of nonsense for the hell hole she calls school. Although I know she's working hard to keep her grades up, whatever those are, I also feel like she's using her books to avoid me. Shifting uneasily in my jeans, I decide I will ask her if she has my fire-rat kamon so that I can change out of the suffocating pants that have everything from my waist down in their death grip. Standing up, I wait for the tingling in my legs to cease and I walk over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder; she jumps under my touch, obviously startled out of her deep concentration and turns towards me. Again, I notice a blush on her face as she looks at me and even though all of me wants to grab her and ask her what in the world is wrong, I stop myself and instead just look back at her, trying to seem as if I hadn't noticed the blush still evident on her cheeks.

"Do you have my fire-rat kamon, these pants are making my legs numb," I ask, my voice sounding as indifferent as I can manage. She frowns slightly and looks up, as if thinking, and then she looks back at me, a small frown still on her face.

"No, my mom took them with her to the laundry mat. She said that they smelled, but she did leave you a pair of old jeans that she found in a box in the attic. They should be on Sota's bed," she says, her eyes silently begging for me to break contact with them. I oblige the silent plea and walk out of the room. I glance back over my shoulder and I can see that she's bent back over her desk, though her pen shakes a bit as she scribbles on another sheet of paper. I resolve to demand that she tells me what's wrong, as soon as I peel these damned jeans off of myself.

Walking into Sotas' room, I see the pants that Kagome spoke of and I grab them, holding them up. They're light blue jeans, but seem much less restricting and I shrug as I unbutton the ones I have on and painstakingly pull them off, nearly falling over many times as I hopped around trying to get them over my ankles. Finally pulling the new pants on, I notice that they're too big and hang down onto my hips where they are dangerously close to falling off. Grunting, I walk around the room, judging how loose they are; they don't fall off or come down any farther though they still rest riskily loose on my hips. I do see another pair of cut off pants on the bed, but I wonder why they would want me to wear one pair of short, cut off pants under another pair of pants, so I opt to not put them cut off pants on.

Walking back into Kagome's, I see that she has packed up all of her books and that her familiar, beat up yellow bag is on her bed and already overflowing with supplies and treats for everyone. Not seeing her anywhere, I walk over to the bed and close up her bag; throwing it over my shoulder where it rested on the soft cloth of the black, sleeveless shirt she called a "tank-top," I walk over to the window and gaze out, spacing out as I wait for her to get back so we can go.

"InuYasha!" she cries as she walks into the doorway and spies me at the window. I break from my space-out and turn towards her, a small grin on my face. The grin fades quickly though as I see a bright red blush painting her face nearly completely.

"What? Why are you blushing like that? It makes you look like your on fire," I say as I walk over and pick up the things she dropped as she caught sight of me. I am becoming agitated with her know, her behavior is both worrying and annoying.

"You're not wearing any under….underwear!" she blurts out, pointing at my pants. I stare at her blankly, not knowing what in the hell she's blabbering about. I just shake my head and grab her around the waist. She's tense against me and her breathing is heavy and rapid. I avoid eye contact with her as I bound out of her window and land near the shed that houses the Well of Souls, our portal to and from my home; the feudal era. Seeing that she is still visibly shaken and embarrassed I drop the bag and grab her by her shoulders roughly.

"What in the hell is your problem lately? I mean, you've been ignoring me all day and now you're acting like you've seen a ghost fly out of my pants!" I say, and her eyes look directly into mine, not knowing what to say. I let go of her and grit my teeth together in frustration; seeming to sense my growing anger and anxiety, she places a soft hand on the bare skin of my shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry, but the reason I'm acting so weird right now is that you're not wearing any underwear. Those shorts on top of the pants were meant to be wore underneath them so that they cover you're…you know…you're man parts, if the pants fall off," she said, her blush sprouting a new, pink undertone as she finishs her sentence and breaks eye contact with me.

"Oh…" I say as she giggles and grabs the bag from beside me. I hear the shed door open and see, from the corner of my eye, a bright blue light fill the room. It dissipates as she passes through this time to my own and I frown deeply. A part of me understands why she blushed at the sight of me by the window, but it also wonders why she would. Could it be that she really does feel the same way I do? It would makes sense; the way she leaned into our near kiss so anxiously, the quirky blushed filled smiles she flashes when I catch her staring at me, and even the time I saw her spying on me while I was taking a deep soak in a hot spring all seem to fit only one answer. The other part of me though is furious at her for once again avoiding my damn questions so easily. That part wins over everything else as always and I stand there, stewing in mild anger as the thoughts of why she would are pushed aside and forgotten for the time being.

"She never actually answered my damn question!" I say to the empty courtyard. I clench my fists and walk into the shed where the well awaits me. Jumping in and passing through the warm light between times, I wonder if I should even ask again. Perhaps some things are better left unsaid.


	4. Moonlit Marks

**_Author's Note:_** OK, I lied. There's one more chapter after this. I broke this one into two separate chapters because it was getting to long. Didn't want my lovely fans to get eye strain! LOL, enjoy YO!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3<strong>

**_Moonlit Marks_**

I've found myself staring at her, again. The flickering orange and red of the fire cast deep shadow play across her still, sleeping features, and so I watch. I watch as the shadows darken a part her, only to accentuate another in a bright dance of flames; nothing can ever flaw her, and every time something tries, in only succeeds in making her more breath taking. My fingers ache to run through her silky, raven tresses and my lips burn to taste the salty sweetness of her skin and to savor that flavor as I take in every bit of her I can. My heart though, my heart aches the worse. Though I think I will never admit it to anyone - perhaps not even to her at this rate - I need her. It has taken me a lot longer than it should have to admit it even to myself and times like these I've missed out on can never be given back, so I will savor everyone after this like it was the last. What I feel, it's more than a need, it's an undying devotion so strong that it even scares me at times; after all that we've been through, and all that still lies ahead, I know that if anything were to happen to her, I would never be whole again.

She stirs in her sleep and I shift my gaze momentarily to make sure that if she were to awaken, she would not see me gazing at her. It has been almost 3 months since we came back to the feudal era, and since then, the awkwardness she had towards me has diminished completely and our old, caringly hostile relationships has returned. She's even "_**sat**_" me a couple times and as I think back on those times, I smile at the fuming image of Kagome as she stood over the hole she had pounded me into; these images bring me a comfort in knowing that for the time being, she's still mine and mine alone, no matter how much we hurt each other. I look back over at her and see a smile on her lips and I chuckle to myself as I wonder what she could be dreaming of; my ego allows me to think that she's dreaming of me, but that brings a sadness with it.

"I should tell her and stop being a damn stubborn fool…" I think to myself as I turn my attention from her to the flickering flames of the camp fire. Over the past weeks I have told myself that I won't, that I should just leave it as it is but as I watch her tonight, I know that I can't do that. The tension between us was beginning to build slowly again and I know I can't let it get any worse; I'm afraid that if it does she will disappear down the well for good.

"_**Baka**_," I growl to myself as I throw the twig I had been picking at into the fire. Trying to clear my head I lay back against the bare bark of Goshinboku tree and close my eyes; I hear the quick snap of a branch as it is snapped underfoot and I'm quickly on my feet, turning to face the intruder. I find myself instead looking into soft pools of a light, earthy brown and my face and muscles relax as I shake my head and quickly sit back down; to my surprise, she joins me.

"Why aren't you asleep still, wench?" I huff as she picks up a small branch and throws it into the fire. I can feel a sadness coming from her and I immediately regret my statement. I turn towards her and I see that she is lost within the fire, her gaze but a stare of deep thought, worry and sadness. I take a deep breath and pull her towards me in a gentle embrace; she falls into me willingly and holds onto me tight as she snuggles against my chest. I feel a peace settle over us as I revel in the heat from her skin and the soft, Jasmine scent of her; I wrap my arm around her protectively and look down at her. Although she feigns sleep, I do not bother to disturb the calm quiet that forms this moment, I instead raise the hand that was locked around her waist and run my long claws through her silken, ebony hair. It's as soft as I imagined and runs like black water through my fingers. I hear her sigh contently and my heart seems to thunder at the sound; her fingers slipping through mine nearly makes the thundering stop and her eyes gazing into mine stops it but for a moment.

"InuYasha, I think I owe you an explanation for the tension I know you feel between us," she says, her voice but a whisper as she utters her words softly to me. My heart begins to beat rapidly again as her eyes become hard and determined; she sits up and untwines her fingers from mine so that she can clutch her hands together until her knuckles turn white. Her scent becomes saturated with anxiety as she breaths in deeply and locks eyes with me; I can hear her heart beating rapidly under her ribs, or perhaps it's mine that's beating so fast that it seems as if it will catch fire.

"We've known each other for almost 4 years now InuYasha, and with Naraku truly defeated and with Shikon finally finished, I know my time here is nearly up," and as she says this, I catch a hint of salt tint the air as her eyes grow watery at the thought of leaving. My thundering heart quiets at the sight of her watery pain, and as I reach for her hand she shakes her head and I pull away, waiting patiently to comfort and dry her tears.

"I just wanted to let you know how I…how I feel about you, before we make it to Kaede and give her the jewel," she says, her voice quivering as the words pass her lips.

"After all the things we've gone through and all of the things you've done to me, I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help myself. Every time I look at you and see your smug smile or see you roll your eyes, my heart skips a beat and whenever I lay my hands on you, my skin seems to burn for your touch. I know you can never feel the same for me because of Kikyo, but InuYasha…I love you," she says and drops her gaze from my own blank stare. Taking my silence as one of disapproval and agreement, she gets up and makes to walk from the camp site into the dark of the forest. Without thinking, acting purely on my bestial instinct, I get up swiftly and turn her to face me; her eyes avert my gaze but I grab her by her chin and raise her head, forcing her to look at me. Tears slip down her cheeks and I narrow my eyes at her heatedly.

"Kagome you stupid wench, I don't love Kikyo or anyone else for that matter," I say and her eyes widen with hurt and shock as all of the color leaves her face as she takes my words for the worst. I shake my head in annoyance and continue. _Kami my damn stubbornness and human feelings_, but what I feel cannot be undone, not that I would ever want it to be.

"I know that I've been a true, unrelenting jerk to you all of these years, and I know I haven't made my true intentions towards you clear. I was ashamed of my human feelings at first, but then I dismissed that as foolish and pig-headed, even though those two things describe me pretty well. But the truth behind it is that I… I …," but I can't finish. The words stick in my throat and even though I want nothing more than to tell her, it just won't come. Gritting my teeth in anger at myself and at the confusion now clearly evident in her fire-licked, brown eyes, I can think of no other way to confess how I feel but one.

Pulling her towards me, I press my lips to hers; I can taste the sweetness of her lips and of her tongue as she gasps slightly, allowing me entrance. She does not pull away or fight, but instead melts into me as her tongue runs across my fangs and grapples with my own tongue as our kiss deepens. My mind is becoming a hazy fog of thoughts and desires as I become keenly aware of her every curve and the heat of her body seeping through my kamon. I pull away and look into her glossy gaze and watch as it focuses on me; a blush powders her cheeks and I know she's gotten my message, but it still feels incomplete.

"Kagome, I…_**BAKA**_! I love you god damnit!" I say, finally pushing the words out. Her eyes water up again as she pulls me into another deep kiss. I can feel my beast rumbling deep commands to me, but I know I can't rush into them even though my mind and body are relentlessly urging me to.

"Let me place my mark on you Kagome. That way everyone will know you're mine, and you don't have to leave me once we give the jewel to Kaede, or I use it on myself. Either one works," I say, shrugging to make my statement seem innocent, but a playful punch is my answer anyway. I know that she believes I will try to use the Shikon to change myself into a full demon and I know she will try to stop me. We both know she won't be able to though; I need to be full demon more than ever know so that I can protect her better than I can as a half-breed. One way or another, the Shikon will be mine.

"Go ahead and mark me InuYasha. I don't ever want to leave you, and I don't ever want you to leave me. I want you to be my _**HANYOU**_ for as long as I live," she says, a new air and playfulness has seeped into her voice as she moves her hair and pushes my head into the now exposed curve of her neck; I grab hold her charcoal locks and also take hold of one of her hands, my claws brushing the soft skin of her palm as I hold it. I lick her neck and the salty-sweetness was everything I thought it would be and more; I bite her gently and as I do, I break the skin of her palm with one of my talons. She jerks beneath my grasp as both my fangs and claws bite into her skin, but she relaxes under my grip as I lick both her wounds, leaving but small, crescent moon scars in the pale moonlight. She kisses me deeply once more before sleep takes us into dreams of things that were and things that will be.


	5. Broken Goodbyes

**_Author's Note:_** OK, this is it, the last chapter. Well, I've hope those of you who have been reading it have enjoyed it. So here it is, enjoy _**YO**_!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4<strong>

_**Broken Goodbyes**_

"What a beautiful day, isn't it InuYasha? A day worthy of new starts…and relationships," Miroku says as he walks up besides me and places a strong hand on my shoulder. I turn my head towards him and shake my head, brushing his hand off of me as I walk towards the girls. I can hear him trotting up to my side again and I sigh heavily; he just wasn't going to let this go.

"Come on now InuYasha, I know something's different between you two, just tell ol' Miroku. Please?" he says, and I know that I can't keep it a secret to much longer because I'm sure Kagome has told Sango by the way the two are giggling and sneaking glances back towards Miroku and myself. I can feel him staring holes into the back of my head and so I reach back, grab him by the front of his robes, and drag him up easily so that he's standing in front of me; looking at him intensely I narrow my glare to show the annoyance and paper thin patience I have towards him at the moment. He smiles weakly and I just roll my eyes in response; so brave in battle, but such a damn coward everywhere else.

"Listen very closely to me Miroku because I'm only going to say this once. Yes, as you've already figured out, Kagome and I are together. I marked her last nigh and now she's mine, finally…any other questions monk?" I say, still staring straight at him. He just flashes me a bright smile, but that smile vanishes as a spurt of blood gushes into my face as an arrow catches straight in the shoulder, barely missing his chest. I can tell right away that it was meant to be a kill shot and I can also tell whose arrow it is; Kikyo.

"Kagome, Sango, where are you?" I yell to the dead silent forest around me for I have lost sight of them. My heart simultaneously stops and rages on with anger and adrenalin as I stare down the forest, but stop and drop to the monk's side as I hear him grunt in obvious pain.

"Are you OK Miroku?" I ask as I see that he has already snapped off most of the barb tipped arrow. His dark violet robes stain a deeper mixture of red and violet as his blood seeps out of the wound and threw his fingers. He looks up at me and nods, letting me know that he is and can make due on his own. As I get up, his hand around my wrist stops me; I turn towards him and a hard look of hate burns in his blazing magenta eyes.

"Kill the bitch InuYasha," he says, and the words burn into my brain. Kill Kikyo? The thought both enthralls me and makes my blood run cold. I nod in understanding and bound off in the direction of Kagome's scent, and the scent of fresh blood. I push myself to run harder through the thick trees and branches that break off as I hit them at full speed. My pace stops abruptly as I see Sango kneeling in a small clearing; blood is dripping from her hunched frame and I can see that another arrow has her driven itself straight threw her side. I drop to my knees beside her and place a hand on her hunched back, near where the darkened tip is protruding; she looks up at me and with sweat dripping from her brow, she pulls me in close. The overwhelming smell of her blood is almost too much for me to bear, but her words slice through my guilt.

"She's after Kagome InuYasha. They went towards the cliff edge, the place where that damned bitch was reborn. Hurry InuYasha, hurry and end this," she says as she drops her hand and collapses in my arms; her hand brushes against my leg and I feel something drop into my pocket, but I ignore it in favor of attending to her. I pick her up and lean her against a tree; her breathing is heavy and haggard and I know that Kikyo might soon be able to put one kill under her belt. I feel a soft nudge against my hand and I look down to see Kirara brushing against me; I might hate cats, but right now, the damned Nekomata is my gods send.

"Listen Kirara, I need you to take both Sango and Miroku to Kaede, _**NOW**_!" I command her and without an argument, she transforms into her larger, two tailed form. I place Sango on her back and point her in the direction of Miroku; placing a hand on her thick shoulder muscles tensed and ready for action, she looks back at me and I see knowing in her eyes before she bounds off into the forest towards Miroku.

* * *

><p>I can see the sunlight penetrating through the dense tree line as I finally make it to the forests edge. Breaking through the trees, I can see Kikyo standing on the cliffs edge, her long kimono is billowing in the wind, making it seem as if the early morning sky is bleeding. It is mixed with the rippling greens of Kagome's skirt as she stands stiffly in Kikyo's iron grip. Her face isn't one of fear until she sees me and knows that Kikyo has too; she knows something I don't and that makes me uneasy.<p>

"InuYasha, you have to run!" Kagome calls to me, the wind blowing her words straight into my face like a slap; I vowed to protect her even if I died doing it, and I'm not about to break that vow. Kikyo tightens her grip on Kagome's neck and I can see her struggle against her grip, but it's not use; Kikyo's undead strength could rival my own.

"So you've come my love, it's been far too long since I've last seen your face. I'm sure this wench has much to do with keeping you from me. Not to worry though, we will be together again soon enough, but first; where is it?" Kikyo says, her flat, black marble eyes boring holes deep in me. I snarl and clench my fists; I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but I know I have to protect Kagome at all costs.

"What are you rambling on about now Kikyo?" I say, staring her down equally as hard. Her face flashes to one of anger as she throws Kagome to the ground roughly; she lands on her face in a cloud of dust and looks up at me with watery brown eyes. She wants me to run, but I can't, she knows I can't.

"The jewel my beloved, where is the jewel. This weak excuse for my reincarnation doesn't have it and refuses to tell me. Judging from the blank expression on your face though, I can see that you're obviously of no use to me now. So I will just have to force it out of her…by killing you," and as the words leave her lips, she has already strung her bow and it's pointed right at me; how familiar this scene is, except this time, my death will be permanent. I look at Kagome who is staring in horror at me and I now know why she had wanted me to run; I would give my life for her but she wasn't going to let me. How damn foolish of her to think I would just run and leave her here to die; to die for me as I would die for her.

"See you in hell," Kikyo says, a wicked smile of insanity masking her face as she lets go of the bow string and the arrow sails towards me. I close my eyes and wait for death; I close them because I do not want to see the look of pain on Kagome's face as the arrow hits me, stopping the heart which beats for her. The arrow never hits its target though; in its place I hear a furious scream echo off the canyon walls. My eyes spring open and the scene that greets me is one not even my worst nightmares could compare to. What I see is Kagome with her arms around Kikyo who is struggling fruitlessly in her grasp; what stops my heart and turns my blood to ice is the arrow which is now protruding from Kagome's back, were her heart beats under her ribs.

"Kagome!" I scream, though to my ears it sounds like a pitiful wail. She turns her head to me, ignoring the furious and struggling resurrected miko beneath her. Her eyes are beginning to loose focus but are bright as she looks right at me and smiles, allowing a trickle of blood to escape from between her soft, pink lips; I feel sick as that blood trails down her pallid skin, scarring it with its death sentence.

"I was never going to let her hurt you. I love you InuYasha, so do me a favor will you? Be happy," and with that she turns back towards Kikyo and pushes her off the edge, falling with her. I break from my paralysis and run to the cliffs edge, but all I see is the green tops of forest beneath me. I dive off the cliff and through the trees, landing near where the two crashed through the forest. I can see pieces of Kikyo's clay body scattered all along the forest floor and near where her now empty kimono lays, Kagome lies motionless on her side, the arrow still standing out against the white of her uniform top and the bright crimson of her blood.

"Kagome…" I say softly as I turn her over and cradle her in my arms; I can feel her broken body shift in my arms and the feeling makes me nauseous with guilt, anger and sorrow. I feel wetness on my cheeks and I know I'm crying; I see my tears fall onto her colorless cheeks and as I wipe them off, the coldness of her skin only makes more tears stain her dirt streaked features. Even in death she is beautiful I think as I pull her close and cry into her, whispering apologies and my love for her as I do.

"InuYasha," he voice says, barley a whisper as her life fades. I look up and stare into the dulling coffee eyes and I see that they smile still. I can feel her hand in my pocket and I let her go slightly to see what she has taken, and in her weak grasp she holds the Shikon glowing a soft purple between her pure fingers; it was Sango who had the jewel and now I know what she slipped into my pocket as she collapsed into me. She knew I would need it and trusted in both me and the love I had for Kagome enough to give it to me.

She slips it into the hand that was resting on her face and I can feel its warmth and pulsating glow underneath my fingertips and at once my beast strains against its chains, demanding to be let free once and for all. I look back down at her and I can see that she is smiley weakly at me now as she wipes tears from my face.

"I guess you were right about me not being able to stop you after all. I want you to use the Shikon InuYasha. I want you to use it and be happy; use it like you've always wanted to. I won't stop you, not that I ever would have. I want you to be happy because…I love you," she says as her hand slides from my face and slips back down to her side. Her eyes close and her breathing slows to a rate that is nearly non existent and I know that she is going to die in my arms. Grasping the jewel I close my eyes and I can see and feel the power I would posses if I would use the Shikon to transform myself into the most powerful demon in the known world, but then her face breaks that vision. Her deathly white face with that stream of blood staining her chin and lips vermillion. I can't loose her; I won't allow it!

Grabbing her hand I can hear her heart beat slowly, to a near stop; I press the jewel into her palm and close her limp fingers around it.

"I wish that you will live and be happy Kagome. With or without me," I whisper to both her and the jewel and as the words leave my lips, a strong amethyst glow engulfs us and I can feel her body disappear from my grasp; I know she will be safe as the warmth of the light soothes my skin, almost as if Kagome had her arms around me in a final goodbye. I clench my fists as the light fades and I am left alone in a broken forest at dawn. All that remains of her is her blood that stains my skin and a small golden chain decorated with a simple heart locket. Opening it I see a picture of us and her face soothes my pain; closing the locket I squeeze it in my palm and force myself to turn off the faucet of my tears. Looking up into the scattered sunshine that filters into the forest I howl in pain, remembrance, but never in regret.

* * *

><p>She will live, as will I. Perhaps we will meet again one day, but until then I will remain alone with the fact that the women I love is safe, but far from me where she can live without fear and pain. I am alone and because of that I am, and will be until the day she returns to me, <em><strong>lost<strong>_.


End file.
